SYOT: A Ray Of Hope: The 249th Hunger Games
by ThousendSplendidSuns
Summary: Young, inexperienced, fresh out of water. Teria Glase is only 21, but she plans on making her time as gamemaker a part of history. Or else she'll definitely face the consequences. 24 tributes, 12 distr1icts, One Victor, and a fight to the death, but who will beat the odds? Rated T for violence. SYOT OPEN! Please Submit in PM! Read inside for details.
1. The Meeting

A Ray of Hope: The 249th Hunger Games

**Teria Glase** (Head Gamemaker)

The sweat was forming on my face as I paced outside President's Aurum office. I couldn't help it. When it happens that the President suddenly issues a decision to decapitate a well known gamemaker and all his team and you find yourself promoted to head gamemaker in a blink of any eye, you know that the shit has already hit the fan.

I kept thinking about the past games. What could've possible gone wrong in them? I still remember the sheer delight of the citizens when Silverine Klaus of district 2 was named victor. I was there when President Aurum presented her to the crowd, accompanied by Celestel Boyce, the now dead gamemaker. The Celebration was one of the biggest ones yet, until some messenger came in and whispered something in President Aurum's ears.

The way his face suddenly darkened was frightening. I knew then something has definitely gone completely wrong for him to turn like this. Not a second has passed when he ordered Celestel to follow him and that was the last time I saw Celestel Boyce alive. I read in the news next day that he's been put to death, along with his teams, and a moment later, the phone was ringing, and I was promoted to head gamemaker.

I stood in front of the mirror as I smoothed my already flawless hair in place. I won't lie, I was afraid. I was only 21, and I held a huge position of power that a simple mistake from could result in my early death. I won't lie to myself, I wasn't ready, I planned on applying to that position a good seven or eight years in the future, but now all my plans have been halted. Life will never be easy for me anymore.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when an avox entered the room, I glared at her and she cowered in fear. She bowed her head and delicately ushered me to the president's room. I shot her another glare and she hurried outside. Taking a deep breath, I knocked two knocks before hearing a sharp voice on the other side.

"Enter"

I straightened myself gracefully as I entered the room and shut the door behind me.

"Ahh, Teria, I've been expecting you. Have a seat."

I didn't take my eyes of him as I walked forward and sat on the chair opposite to his. He looked at me from the top of his glasses, his genetically modified golden eyes almost piercing into my soul as he smiled a slow cruel smile.

" Do you know why you're here?"

I cleared my throat in nervousness and sat straight before looking in his eyes again and answering in a clear voice.

"I'm afraid not, Sir, but I assume it's to talk about my new position"

President Aurum gave me a piercing gaze again before nodding slowly. "Yes, that, and to talk about the elimination of your predecessor as well"

I gulped and nodded, up until now, no one really knew why Boyce and his team were killed.

"You see, I don't do well with carelessness, and Celestel never really learned from his predecessor mistakes. Pity."

He scratched his chin as he looked at the mirror and then lifted his head and smiled a slow smile again.

"At the celebration, I received news that one of the fallen tributes is missing. His body vanished into thin air, and up until now, it hasn't been found. His tracker was found at the bottom of the lake in the arena. And upon further inspection, it has been concluded that this tribute managed to break through the force field, and he's now somewhere in the wild." President Aurum waved his hand around as if to show he didn't care, but the slight crazed look in his eyes showed me that, not only did he care he's going crazy not knowing where the person is.

"I can assure you though, that this person is going to be found and killed, we assume he might go back to his home district, district 7 so we're putting precautions." He stood up and moved until he was standing in front of me.

"You're young, and inexperienced, but your Grandfather was a great gamemaker, and I know you have the same potential. Do not disappoint me."

He said the last part calmly, but the way his eyes suddenly were lit frightened me a bit. I gave a single nod and stood up.

"Oh and Teria" I looked back and he cleared his throat before continuing "I expect this year's game to be perfect, no mistakes are allowed, or you know what will happen."

I nodded again and carried on with my normal pace outside the room. I carefully closed the door behind me and I hurriedly took out my cell phone.

"Fall in, if a single person is late, fire them!" I growled at the phone.

This year's games have to be perfection, or my life will be on the line, and this will not happen, not now, not ever.

**This is my first attempt at an SYOT. Before we start I have a set of rules though.**

**You MUST pm me your characters, I will not accept reviewed ones.**

**The Maximum amount of tributes you could submit is three and one of them has to be a bloodbath.**

**You have to review each chapter, if you don't; your tribute will not last long.**

**No Mary Sues/Gary Stues, if one is submitted, He/She will be a bloodbath**

**That's all, Here's the tribute form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Backup District:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Face Claim:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Romance:**

**Reaping/Chariot/Interview Outfit (Optional):**

**Volunteered or Reaped? If Volunteered, why?:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Strengths (Max 5):**

**Weaknesses (Min 3):**

**Token:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Bloodbath Strategy:**

**Training Score (I will take your thoughts into consideration but not guaranteed):**

**Alliances (If with the careers and the tribute is not normally from career pack state a reason):**

**Did he/she survive the bloodbath?:**

**Other thoughts?:**

**Note: The Tribute Form will also be available on my profile, along with the tribute list.**

**ThousandSplendidSuns**


	2. Interrupted

**Legend Trink POV**

I was panting as I ran ahead; my legs were already giving out underneath my already tired body. I gasped for air and I sighed holding a huge tree next to me in support. My mind was jumbled as I began remembering the events that led me to be here.

_Flashback_

_It was down to the final three in the arena. I never even thought I would be able to come this far into the games, I honestly thought I'd be gone by the bloodbath; luck was on my side though. I managed to come this far only killing 2 kills. _

_I searched around me as I crouched underneath the fallen tower that was once a reconstruction of the ancient big Ben clock from London; a country from the old age. This spot has became my sanctuary ever since the big earthquake on day 12 and that was three days ago. It was from this place where I've witnessed the career pack being backstabbed by the non-career tribute they recruited, which resulted in Silverine Klaus being the only one who eventually managed to escape with a broken wrist._

_I closed my eyes as I remembered my own district partner being slaughtered by the very same non career tribute. He boasted and gloated about how he ripped her small fragile body to pieces. It was really painful reliving those small memories of us being allied here together. I knew that it was impossible for her to win, Briar was only 12, and her fragile thin body never helped her. She was lucky to have survived till day 7, but I still feel guilty for leaving her alone while I went over to refill our canteens with water. I should've taken her with me. _

_A small cough startled me out of my thoughts. My eyes shot open in alarm as I managed to locate the source of the noise. My eyes fell on the deranged tribute from district 3 whom I'm pretty sure lost his mind already. He was grinning at something and I realized that he's looking straight at me. My eyes widened in fear as I started moving slowly, my head still hidden, toward the opposite side, the clock still covered me on the other side so I wouldn't have any problem passing unnoticed. My eyes searched for him again and I found him still approaching my original hiding place and I sighed in relief; it wasn't me he was looking at, it was something behind me. As I neared the end of the clock I noticed something out of place. Near the end of the clock, and at the edge of the arena, a big hole was in the air. It was weird to look at but I decided to risk everything and look through it. My eyes widened as I saw the huge forest that stretched beyond the arena. I saw in the distance a small lake and large trees. A big shout distracted me and lead me to glance away from the heaven that awaited me on the other side. Silverine and Tanner were wrestling each other, I glanced away and took a quick look of the large forest beyond the capital and sighed. Reaching a decision in my mind, I __crawled slowly trying my hardest not to make a sound. When I was out of their line of sight, I took off running. I already had the location of the huge river located in the arena memorized by heart and I ran towards it, panting as I neared it. I quickly sent a silent prayer to god, wishing that the cameras all remain on the couple who were fighting to the death. I knew though that the capitol would never be focusing their cameras on me. They would be capturing the fight in all angels, ensuring that they show every gruesome detail to their sick audience. As I looked ahead, I set my plan in motion. I quickly ensured that I still had the first aid pack I snatched from the district 9 tribute I killed in day 3 and without waiting I slashed my right hand. I winced in pain but I felt relieved that I didn't need to injure myself again. I noticed the small tracker right away. I grabbed a piece of cloth and tied my right hand as quickly and as tightly as I could and I held the tracker in my hand in my line of vision. I knew how these things worked. Along with Briar, I was allied with the girl from district 3. Being the brainiac she is, she explained the tactic used by the capitol to make those trackers. According to her, the red button is connected to the vein leading to the heart, when no blood reaches that button, our cannon sounds, signaling our death. I searched it thoroughly until I found the red button I was looking for. I sent another silent prayer hoping that the girl's words are true and without wasting any time I placed it under my feet and crushed it. _

_Bang!_

_I heard my cannon sound and I sighed in relief and smiled to myself. I leaned down and took the tracker and threw it in the lake. I quickly filled the two water canteens I had with water and I hurried back to where I came from. As I neared the big clock again, I noticed Silverine finally gaining the upper hand on Tanner, pinning him to the ground, he was still struggling though. I sighed and looking ahead, I noticed the hole again, I smiled to myself and I easily slipped out. I stood still for a moment, waiting for an alarm to sound or any indication that I just ran away from the Capitol's arena, but none came. I smiled my biggest smile yet and sprinted away, leaving the last to two tributes in their fight of the death. After moving a small distance I finally heard a cannon sound, followed by another booming sound in the arena. I stopped and looked behind me._

"_Congratulations Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting to you the victor of the 248__th__ Hunger Games, Silverine Klaus, From District 2"_

_Orion Crispin's voice boomed in the arena. I shook my head. Hopefully that would be the last time I hear about the hunger games. Hopefully Orion Crispin's will be the last capitolian voice I hear until the day I die. I sprinted again, running ahead, not caring to stop a second._

_End of flashback_

I slipped beneath the tree and sat down for a while. I've been running non-stop for four days now. I haven't stopped except three times. I only slept eight hours in the past three days. Thankfully though, I managed to find fruits here in the wild that were edible. I winced as the pain in my hand grew. I cursed myself again for the hundredth time. Turns out, those blasted capitol officials place the trackers deep in your arm, so the wound is too big to cover up on its own. I've changed the cloths 12 times till now, but I knew I'm losing a lot of blood, and I'm starting to run out supplies.

I closed my eyes, already welcoming death with open arms. I thought that escaping the capitol would give me my freedom, I thought it will release me from the death sentence I've been put to. But it turns out, even if I ran away, death would still follow me around.

I gripped the tree trunk as the pain in my arm doubled. I gasped and I hugged my arm tightly trying to forget about the pain.

"You know, I never really pegged you for the type who would hug their arms when in danger, damn I feel stupid now"

My eyes shot up in alarm and I quickly grabbed my scythe that was lying next to me. The person tutted and I saw the amusement in her eyes.

"None of that pretty boy, I didn't come all this way to end up killing you."

I scowled and looked at her narrowing my eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I thought you needed help, and I was right. You're losing too much blood. If I happened to put you off till tomorrow, I would've found you already dead."

Still scowling, I glared at her. "I don't need any help, not from the likes of you" I growled. I knew her, or at least I knew where she comes from. Her genetically modified eyes which were a glasz color, a color that looked identical to the color of a crystal, showed me clearly that she was from the capitol. She still looked at me with an amused expression on her face, but the twinkle in her eyes was gone.

"Look, I know how you're feeling, but trust me, I'm here to help. In fact I've been sent to help, you could just come along and trust me, or you could just stay here and die, take your pick"

I narrowed my eyes again. "How am to I know that you're not going to eventually kill me in the end?"

She sighed, blowing a piece of loose strand of her hair away from her face. "If I wanted to kill you, pretty boy, I would've done it when you were busy lost in your own thoughts that you didn't even take notice that I've been standing right in front of you for the past 15 minutes." She sighed and looked behind her then turned around again and met my eyes. "So are you coming or not? I can assure it's going to be worth it, in some way or another." Her eyes twinkled again and I rolled my eyes. Who the hell is this happy person?

I weighed in my decisions and looked at my arms again. I sighed and slowly tried to stand up. She realized my dilemma and rushed over to help, I backed away from her and she rolled her eyes. I helped myself up using the trunk and glanced at her again. In one way or another, even in the situation I'm in, I had to take note that this girl was probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met in my entire life. Her genetically modified glasz eyes magically combined blue, green, gray and a hint of yellow at the same time were the one thing that stood out as abnormal. Her brown hair was in waves down her back and was tied in a weird tie that was a cross between a braid and a bun. She was also slender, with a lean exquisite body. I was lost in thought about how crazily beautiful she was that I didn't notice that she was staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

"So, are you going to keep on starring at me like that or what? Come on"

I shook myself out of my trance and I refused her hand she offered and I went over to whatever that was waiting for her. I was taken aback when I found a capitol hovercraft waiting for her, I was prepared to turn back and run away when she sighed and shook her head.

"Chill out, will you, not everything is what it seems, you need to learn to trust someone pretty boy."

I grinded my teeth as I scowled as I looked at her, "its Legend, not Pretty boy." She looked at me with an amused expression and I shook my head.

"And you have no idea what I've been through, so I'm really sorry that it doesn't settle with you that I'm not completely trustful of you."

"You'd be surprised of how much I know" she said darkly. I was sure she didn't intend for me to hear it. Her eyes visibly darkened and I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. Who is this girl?

"Come on, we should be going, you need to tend to that arm of yours if you want to live to see another day."

I nodded and I let her guide me to the beam of the hovercraft. I turned to her one last time to find her staring into space.

"One last question though, Who exactly are you? Why are you even doing this?"

She smiled again, her first real smile since our first encounter. "You'll find out soon enough, it's not going to be bad either, trust me. Oh and I'm Piper" She smiled again "Your new best friend"

I looked at her curiously before a sharp pain that went as quickly as it came hit my left uninjured arm and slowly I found my eyes being closed of their own accord.

"Sleep well, we should be there soon…" her voice drifted off as sleep engulfed me.

The last thing that came to my mind was her disturbingly beautiful glasz colored eyes.

**So that was the runaway tribute. I wonder what exactly is up with him, and who exactly is that girl?**

**A fast update! I'm really pleased with the amount of the tributes I got but please submit more. I still have almost half of them still available. I need males, and not bloodbath ones so please submit! The faster you do, the faster I start on the actual games! The form is still on my profile, along with the places still available, so please submit me fast!**

**ThousandSplendidSuns**


End file.
